Emotion
by cl0secombats
Summary: Metal Sonic has been rebuilt, and Amy is being held captive on the Egg Carrier. Amy has to tell him whatever he wants, but they strike a deal. How does their relationship develop? Multi-chaptered, MetAmy. Please R&R!


**A/N:**

Hi guys! Well, this is the rewritten version of the other fanfiction that I had. I'd like to flesh out Metal's like, history, I guess. This stories gonna be in the same universe (SADX) and Metal Sonic's going to be in his Neo form again because I really really like that form :3

Well, without further ado, let's get started~

–

"Finally, my creation is complete!"

The fat man laughed proudly, standing back to admire what he'd made. The robot whirred to life and his eyes lit up, glowing a deep scarlet colour. He sat up, before glancing around. The steel hedgehog couldn't _exactly_ remember where he was, but the place seemed very vaguely familiar to him. His eyes scanned over the various equipment and machinery that surrounded him, before looking over at the doctor.

"Robotnik?" His eyes went up and down, looking over at the other. He was somewhat surprised that he was able to talk now, but didn't think much of it.

"It's _Eggman_, now, Metal." Eggman responded, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. He was glad that he was still remembered, seeing as most of the robot was destroyed, including vital parts of his hyper drive. "As you can see, you've been greatly upgraded." He strolled over, still wearing that same grin as if it were a tattoo.

The machine nodded in response. His quills had become much longer with silver streaks painted on, he was also taller now, only a little shorter than the doctor himself. There were a few other things that had changed about him that he absently noticed, too. "I see." Metal replied, looking down at his new body. It had gone under a lot of change, now that he thought about it.

He chuckled to himself. "Come on, Metal. I'd like to start your training as quickly as possible." The man motioned over to the door, walking over to it. Obediently, the robot followed behind quickly. It didn't take long before they were at what he assumed was the training area. It was a fairly large room with lots of doll heads and bodies (which were supposed to represent Sonic and his friends) hanging around.

"Here, Metal. I'd like to show you something." The doctor held out his creation's hand, pressing a little button on Metal's upper arm, which he hadn't seemed to have noticed. The robot's forearm and hand quickly transformed into a rocket launcher. The man smirked again. "Now you can begin your training." He walked away, picking up a remote which had a large, red button on it.

Absent mindedly, the metallic hedgehog wondered where most of his arm went once it had transformed. The thought was dismissed quickly, however. As soon as the button was pressed, a loud whirring noise came from above them, before various dolls fell down. The plush's were hanging from rope, held in odd positions. He recognized them all fairly quickly; Tails, Knuckles and Sonic.

He held up his rocket launcher arm, aiming at several targets all at once before firing at them. The dolls were destroyed easily, their cotton insides floating gently to the cold floor. It didn't take long before he'd destroyed them all, though.

"Well done, Metal!" Eggman walked over, pressing the same button on the machine's arm which transformed it back to normal. "I knew it would be a good idea to remodel you." He praised, patting the robot's back. "Now, come with me. I'd like to show you around the new Egg Carrier."

Metal followed the round man as they quietly exited the training room. He was shown into various other rooms, such as the medical room and a couple of others which he didn't remember (mainly because he wasn't interested). After a long tour of the Egg Carrier, they made it to the main assembly area. It was a large room, with doors that were short-cuts to the other rooms.

Something in the corner of the robot's eye caught his attention, though. Aligned against the walls of the assembly room were various other robots, all in a large tube full of a strange green liquid. Metal wandered over to them, looking over each one. _E-101 Beta, E-102 Gamma, E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon..._ He made mental notes of their names as he passed them. Every so often he poked the glass, which made the machine's inside move just a little.

He stopped when he came across one that wasn't a robot, though. The being inside looked a lot like Sonic, but was black and red in colour instead of blue. He looked at the name plate, reading it out loud. "Project Shadow." He tilted his head to the side. Metal was actually curious to what this was, so he turned to Eggman who seemed to be watching him. "What's this?"

The doctor walked over beside him. "This is a hedgehog that my grandfather created on the Space Colony ARK. He was made using the blood of Black Doom." He explained, folding his arms. "This isn't the original Project Shadow, though. This one is merely a clone of him. His main purpose was to provide ways of curing the deadly ill, but was deemed dangerous by the military." He looked up and down at the clone of Shadow. "You might encounter the original someday, though."

Metal listened carefully. He kind of hoped that he'd meet this hedgehog one day. "How is he dangerous, may I ask?" He turned his attention back to the clone, placing his hand on the glass.

The doctor shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. The military never told me why he was dangerous; I just accepted it. I never questioned them."

"Has he been released from the military?"

Eggman nodded. "Yes, he has."

The metallic hedgehog poked the glass a few times, before being nudged by the doctor. "You need to recharge, Metal. I'd like to do some more training with you tomorrow morning, then I'd like to introduce you to someone." The man said, pointing to the door which they came through. "There's a hallway down there. Turn to the left, there's your room." He spoke before waving in dismissal.

Metal nodded, walking out of the assembly room. He noticed how his footsteps echoed, which amused him a little. He passed a few of Eggman's smaller robots, who stopped and bowed a little as he passed; he thought that was kind of amusing. He turned left, and at the end of the hallway was a room. The door opened upon detecting his presence, just like all of the doors on the Egg Carrier did.

It was somewhat small, with a bed and a table. He didn't know why he had a bed; he was a robot, so he didn't exactly sleep. But then he realized that this room probably had a different purpose before it was his own. The robot wandered over to the bed, sitting down on it. He basically sank into the mattress because of how surprisingly soft it was, and how heavy he was.

It took a while before Metal was in hibernation mode. He kept thinking about who he was going to meet the very next day, even if he tried to distract himself, he couldn't stop thinking. It didn't help when outside his door he could here the sound of stomping (which he assumed was the worker robots). But he knew if he remained active all night, Eggman would basically throw a _fit_ at him.

His eyes began to become dimmer, before they were only faintly glowing. They flickered every so often when he thought he heard something, though. Soon, all that could be heard in the room was the gentle buzzing of his hyper drive.

–

**A/N:**

Well, sorry if the ending of this one seems abruptly cut off... I've read over this like, 354637 times but I'm not sure how to change the ending, so it's just going to stay like that for a while... sorry! Oh, and yeah, sorry about how short this is, too XD

Also, quick note: some chapters will be very late. I know, I said I'd take my time, but some chapters will way later than the others because of school holding me up and other stuff. Sucks, but y'know, I'm nearly in Year 10 so I have to knuckle down at school. So sorry about that.

Hope you enjoyed; R&R!


End file.
